The present invention relates to air blower assemblies, and has particular reference to air blower assemblies for aerating spa tubs to create a bubbling effect in the water.
Such air blower assemblies have long been used in spa tubs, and are popular accessories for enhancing the enjoyment of bathing in the tub. Typically, the assembly is enclosed with the water heating and circulation equipment, and has selectively operable controls for activating the assembly, when desired, to force air into the spa tub through a pattern of air holes provided in the tub.
One disadvantage of such blower assemblies has been the noise that is associated with them. The assemblies include blower-and-motor units that operate at high speed to produce the necessary flow of air under pressure to the spa tub, and the combination of motor/fan noise and the rushing air typically produces a relatively high-pitched whine that detracts from the atmosphere of the spa.
Efforts have been made to reduce this noise by enclosing the assembly in sound-barrier insulation, and in some cases the assembly even has been buried in the ground near the spa tub to muffle the noise. Other attempts have been directed to the selection of quieter blower-and-motor units, and to the covering of the blower-and-motor units in a manner that muffles the noise. An example of a relatively quiet prior blower assembly of this type is that manufactured by Alopex Industries and sold under the trademark ANZEN, having a cup-shaped base in which the blower-and-motor unit is supported and an upper hood-like cover around which air enters the enclosure and flows to the fan.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a substantially improved air blower assembly that is significantly quieter in operation than prior blowers, thereby enhancing the atmosphere associated with the spa tub.